Titanic
by Calabazas
Summary: Reid and Luciano meet on Titanic, what will happen? Now in easy to read chapters!
1. Lost Journal

Alright so I've defiantly been neglecting my other stories, but I've had this running through my head for so long I just had to get it down on paper! I've finished it and it's all ready to be uploaded so I will be outing it out every couple of days. And I'm not the quickest writer so this 20,000 word piece took me like a week (Ok maybe 2) !

I will now be continuing my other stories, so don't worry.

Also, I know some of my facts are wrong, but some are sadly right. Many of the facts of the sinking of titanic have been twisted to fit my story, but they genuinely are correct.

The time line is also screwed up I'm missing a whole day, but I didn't realize that until I had already finished and I decided it really didn't matter to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own ATWT, or Titanic (the movie, cus I defiantly don't own the disaster.)

* * *

><p>Lizzy Calvet sneezed as dust rose up around her. When her grandmother, Rose Calvert, had died she had inherited her small house, and that meant she also inherited all the clutter in her attic. Sighing she looked around; she still couldn't believe she would never see her grandmother again, but Lizzy gave a slight smile when she thought of her grandmothers life. Her late grandmother had lived a good life and the light haired women knew her grandmother could finally be with her loved ones she had lost.<p>

She could be with Jack, her one true love.

Hearing heavy footsteps she turned towards the door to see her boyfriend Bock Lovett. His usual grin was replaced with a frown and his nose was crinkled with disgust at the swirling dust. He squinted towards the piles of boxes around him and sighed, following his eyes, Lizzy also gave her own sigh. They had been cleaning the attic for a little over half a day and they hadn't even made a dent. Lizzy could only think that she had learned something new about her grandmother, she was a packrat. Going through the boxes in the cluttered attic they had found decorations from every holiday, more decorations than anyone could use in one lifetime. They found boxes full of all kinds of papers, newspapers, school paper, and many other kinds. All those boxes were sitting in the living room waiting to be sorted. Lizzy had stumbled across a box of toys she had never seen before, so she could only assume they were her mothers, and her aunts and uncles. She had taken her time with these items, looking at them she realized that her mother could have played with them. Since she had lost her mother, she took time to look at things like that. Lizzy guessed it was a way to hold onto her mother, hold onto a piece of her. She had taken out a doll she had seen in a photo with her mother, and had told Brock to take the rest to the truck so they would take them to the local children's home, let some other children find joy in the toys.

Working well into the night, the two decided to quit only when they felt that they would fall down from physical exhaustion. Lizzy had found while she was looking through her grandmothers things that she found the history behind them amazing. She could imagine the owners of these objects using them for whatever reason.

"Well I think it's time to hit the hay Liz." Brock yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. Rolling her neck Lizzy had to agree. Lizzy stood from her crouch and dusted the dirt from her pants.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. A good night's sleep, and then we can do some more tomorrow." Lizzy said excited with the prospect of finding more of her grandmother's things.

Gripping Lizzy's hand Brock corralled his lover towards the door. As the two passes a soaring tower of boxes brock accidentally nudged one of the brown boxes which caused a chain reaction and the boxes fell to the floor barely missing Lizzy. A cloud of dust caused by the falling boxes triggered the two too break into coughing fits, wiping her eyes Lizzy glanced down to the contents of the box that had fallen at her feet.

Her eyes locked onto a small green covered book, there were no title, and for some reason that intrigued her. Bending down she picked up the small book.

"Wow that was close. Hey Liz what is it?"

Turning to him she held out the small book, "I don't know."

Grabbing the book he turned it over in his hands, flipping through the pages he looked back at Lizzy.

"It looks like a journal or something." Flipping to the first page he read the name to Lizzy.

"Luciano Eduardo Grimaldi."

Liz rubbed her chin in thought, that name sounded familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then it came to her like a hit to the head. She knew this man, but she knew him by a different name, she knew him as Luke Snyder. Snatching the thin diary from her boyfriend Lizzy hurried down the narrow stairs, leaving Brock standing in the attic. Switching off the light he followed after her. Finding her sitting at the bar he sat down next to her.

"So are you gonna tell me who this Luciano Gremlin is?"

Chuckling she corrects him, "it was Luciano Grimaldi."

"Ok Grimaldi. So who is he?"

Lizzy smoothed her hands over the cover of the book and glanced to the fridge. Slipping out of the chair she shuffled to the fridge. Searching, she moved a few photos around and then smiled when she found the one she was looking for. Walking back to the bar she sat a photo in front of Brock. Brock glanced down to the photo and found himself looking at the faces of two older individuals.

Peering up under his bangs Brock gave Lizzy a curious glance, picking up the picture he scanned the picture. "Ok well this is your grandmother, but who's the other old geezer?"

Saying this earned him a humorless stare, "sorry, who's the other person in the photo."

Snatching the photo from in front of him she ran her finger over the man in the picture.

"He died when I was just a teenager. We never really knew much about him, I mean he kept to himself most of the time. I don't even think he ever got married. He was a really great guy though, he was like family. He lived with my grandma, so that meant he was here for every holiday. He always gave the best presents. We- we called him Uncle Luke. I've only ever heard a few people ever call him Luciano. My grandma use to call him that, but I never really thought much of it. And when I was really little one of his other friends use to call him that too, but he died when I was only like 5 though." Looking down she spoke sadly. "I remember he was very sad after." She looked up at Brock with tear-filled eyes.

Laying the picture back on the counter she sat down in her recently vacated seat. "I really miss him."

Brock stood from the chair and wrapped his arms around Lizzy's shoulders. "He sounds like a great person."

Wiping the tears that had fallen on her cheeks she attempted to smile at the sandy haired man, "yeah he was." Pinching the book out of Brock's hands she rushed to the sun room. Brock followed at a slower pace. Sticking his head from around the door frame he found Liz with the book clutched tight to her chest staring at the moon through the glass. "So are we not going to sleep anymore?"

Keeping her eyes on the moon she answered, "I'm standing on the moon, with nothing left to do, with a lonely view of heaven, but I'd rather be with you."

Plopping down onto the small wicker sofa Lizzy opened the thin book and began to read.

Brock taking this as a no, grabbed one of the wicker chair. Placing it in front of the sofa and sat down into it.

Leaning back and making herself comfortable she started to read.

_"April 10th 1912. We are journeying to Southampton to board the Titanic….._


	2. The Ship of Dreams

_Ok so I'm reuploading my story only in chapters so it's easier to read!_

Please read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p><em>"April 10th 1912. We are journeying to Southampton to board the Titanic…"<em>

A young man rode inside a model T traveling down the roads of Southampton. Glancing up from his book he looked stared out the window at the passing buildings and people.

"Luciano, are you not excited to see the Titanic? They say it is the greatest ship ever made!" Luciano turned to the older man sitting next to him and smiled. "Of course I'm excited, I love traveling with you and mother." Leaning towards his mother over his father's lap he clutched her hands. She squeezed his hands and gave him a small smile. Dropping his hands she once again folded her and sat them on her lap.

Turning back to his book Luciano grimaced, he actually hated going on trip with his father. He pranced his family around like show dogs, showing off a family barely held together by tape. The truth behind the matter was their family was broken beyond compare. His mother was having an affair with a merchant back in Malta; his father had to know about the affair. Luciano chuckled a humorless laugh, the irony of the situation was his father was having his own affairs, but no one had the nerve to acknowledge them. This of course left him, the shipping and steel tycoon's son, Luciano Grimaldi; he was the most messed up of them all.

Folding down the page corner of his favorite book he closed it.

"How much further until we reach the ship?"

Glancing up from his own reading material Damian leaned forward and opened the small window connecting the back of the car from the drivers bunk, "how much longer until we reach the Titanic?"

"Only a little bit longer sir" the driver muttered. Leaning back Damian raised an eyebrow at his son. Nodding Luciano went back to staring out the window. The car fell into a comfortable silence.

The streets became more active the closer they got to the ship, men and women alike roamed the street in glee. Luciano could only look on in wanting. He wished he could be as excited as everyone else, but he just couldn't. Leaning out the window he looked towards the port. Seeing the massive ship Luciano gasped in awe. It was twice the size of any of his father's ships; it was bigger than any ship he had ever seen.

The driver of the car turned slightly and looked over his shoulder, "We're coming upon the ship now."

Lily and Damian both straightened and adjusted their apparels. Luke slid his head back into the car and gave a small smile to his parents. Rushing forward when the car stopped abruptly Damian swore.

"Hey watch it up there, figlio di una mignotta."

Looking at his father Luciano frowned; glancing across to his mother he chuckled after finding her frowning slightly. His mother still after living in Malta for over 25 years hadn't learned the language. She had learned the commands she needed to use for the staff of the estate but knew little else.

"Sorry sir."

Honking their car made its way through the crowd of people waiting to board the great ship. Parking the car the driver exited the driver's seat and opened Luciano's door Luciano passed his book to the driver and asked him to put it in his suit case. Taking the book the driver moved to the other side and opened lily's door. Helping her exit the model T he moved back and stood tall waiting for further instructions. Exiting the automobile himself Damian nodded at the driver and handed him a small stack of bills. Straightening his cream colored sack coat and placing his panama hat on his head he started his gait to the first class entrance

"Come Luciano, Lily."

Following at a slower pace Lily brushed her petty coat and pushed through the crowed. Luciano fallowed at a leisurelier pace glancing bashfully at the individuals that his mother had disturbed. Catching up to his parents he found his father chatting with the captain of the ship. The white haired man chuckled and shook the sharp featured man's hand and then turned to talk to another passenger. Walking up the ramp to the ship the three reached the top and they were quickly shown the way to their suite. Nodding to the few people he knew on the ship Luciano smiled when he saw his acquaintance Rose DeWitt Bukater. They stopped to chat as they passed each other, bowing slightly he said "Hello miss Bukater."

"Hello Mr. Grimaldi." A tall dark haired man maneuvered his way around Rose; Luciano could only assume he was her fiancé Caledon Hockley. Watching the man continue to walk down the hallway he turned back two Rose to see her mother standing behind her.

"Hello Mrs. Bukater, how have you been?"

"Quite well Mr. Grimaldi, and yourself?"

Ducking his head he answered, "I've also been quite well; I'm very excited to be traveling on this marvelous ship."

Rose turned to her mother and shooed her to their room, "Mother why don't you go to the room, I'll be there in a moment."

After watching the uptight woman walk down the hall Rose turned to Luciano and grabbed his shoulders. Kissing each of his cheeks she released his. "How are you dear Luciano? I haven't seen you since your mother threw that dreadful party. How is your mother? And marvelous ship? I see nothing special about this ship."

Leaning back against the wall Luciano crossed his arms over his charcoal colored sack coat. "My mother is well, as am I. And I have to agree that party was very dreadful." He could only shake his head at her last statement, leave it to Rose to find something wrong with the ship of dreams.

Thinking of the rude man who was traveling with his friend Luciano narrowed his eyes and looked back down the hall way. "Was that frightful man who just walked through here your rumored fiancé? He looks to be half snake." Grinning at Rose, Luciano pushed himself back off the wall and removed his dark hat. His grin dropped when he saw the pained expression on his friends face. "Rose?"

Rose gave a humorless laugh and answered, "Yes that's Cal, my fiancé, and he is part snake, possible whole."

"Luciano!"

Looking down the hall he found his father frowning.

"Come Luciano, our room is this way."

"Of course father, I'm coming."

Looking back to Rose he saw her with an eyebrow raised. "Mr. Grimaldi Sr. still as charming as ever."

Shaking his head Luciano gave a small wave, "I'll see you later Rose."

Hurrying down the hallway he paused to pick up a book dropped by a passing maid, "here you are ma'am." Before handing the book back to her he glanced at the title, 'Antiseptic Surgery by Dr. John Stewart'.

"That would be my book. I would like it if you'd give it back." Twisting around Luciano came face to face with a sour looking man. He couldn't help his eyes widening. The man before him was extremely handsome. The rugged handsome man scowled at Luciano, but the only thing the younger man could see was the brownish red of the hair and the sharp blue of his eyes. Blushing Luciano handed the book back to the owner.

"Oh I'm sorry, here." He wiped his hands on his trousers; he reached up to shake the red haired man's hand.

"Hello my name is Luciano Grimaldi." The other man stared at the offered hand and then sneered.

"I really don't care; you're just another spoiled little rich child living off of daddy's money." Turning he walked into the room behind him, he slammed the door in the Grimaldi's face. Luciano was left staring at the closed door with wide eyes. The nerve of the man, thinking he knew anything at all about him. Stomping down the hall he heard his mother shrieking from inside a room a few feet from him.

"No don't put that there, no."

Walking through the door Luciano watched his mother shout orders to the maids setting up the rooms.

"Mother, leave the poor maids alone." Glancing around he searched for an open room. "Now if you'd be so kind could you please tell me which room is mine?"

"You can have the one next to the fire place; I've already had them put your things in there." Swaying to his mother's side Luciano kissed her cheek. "Thank you mother." Kissing his cheek in return she answered, "Of course Baby."

Entering his room Luciano found a maid putting away his clothing. She nodded to him with a small smile and then went back to putting away clothing. Squatting next to a large brown piece of luggage he opened it revealing a collection of books. Digging thorough the contents of the luggage Luke pulled out the cream colored covered book he had been reading in the car. Gripping it to his side he walked back to the sitting room to tell his mother he was going to go top side to watch the ship leave port. When he exited his room he found his father had returned and was having a heated conversation with his mother. He heard the name Davenport mentioned and he cursed, his father had been telling him for years he needed to get married. The young heir simple zoned out and nodded his head at whatever his father said, he didn't want to get married, not with a young woman he didn't know, or really not with a woman at all. Slinking around the outside of the room he had almost made it to the door when he heard his father shout at him, "Luciano, where are you going?"

"I was just going to the deck, is that alright?"

His mother put herself in front of his father and answered. "Of course baby."

Nodding Luciano left the room and hurried down the hall to the stairs.


	3. Will I Ever Have That?

Chapter 3 chapter 3, does whatever a chapter 3 does, watch out it is a chapter 3!

Well once again Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Nodding to a crewman the Italian ascended the stairs, feeling the wind he closed his eyes and breathed in the sea air. Opening them he found a group of seagulls flying above the ship, one of them gave a cry and flew down to land on the deck. Walking towards the railing he leaned against it and watched men, women, and children alike shout to love ones waving from shore. Smiling he watched two small boy joke with one another. He would have loved to have had a sibling, a brother or sister it didn't matter, he would have loved them regardless. It would never happen; his father wasn't planning on having any more children.<p>

"Charles stop" a high pitched voice squealed.

Glancing towards the voice Luciano found a man swinging a younger girl around in his arms. His face was full of glee, and it made Luciano's stomach flip. Would he ever have that? It didn't seem likely, not in his life time. Squeezing the book in his hand he thought of one of his favorite quotes.

'It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.'

Biting his pink lip Luciano frowned.

"Grimaldi, Luciano Grimaldi."

Hearing a booming voice shout from behind him he turned to see a tall dark haired man. Seeing him Luciano grinned, "Noah, Noah Mayer."

Noah rushed forward and caught Luciano around the waist and swung him around just like the couple he had just seen. Blushing Luciano smacked Noah's back and told him to set him down. Noah dropped Luciano on his feet and leaned back.

"Luciano it's been years since we've seen one another!"

Luciano looked around and found two women staring at them questioningly. Gripping Noah's arm he guided him down the pathway. Letting the arm go Luciano placed the book under his arm and then put his hands into his pockets. Taking a quick observation of his companion, Luciano blushed. Noah was still as boyishly handsome as he could remember. His blue eyes sparkled with happiness as he smiled at the slightly shorter man.

"So Luciano, how have you been since I last saw you?"

"Hm- I can only say that I have been alright. How have you been Noah?"

Clasping his hands before him he answered, "Yup me too, I've been traveling with father when he moves from base to base. It's kind of exhausting."

Chuckling Luciano patted Noah shoulder, "Well, it's simply training for when you follow your father and become a colonel."

Noah stopped and gave Luciano a disgruntled look, "it's not a joking matter, and my father does want me to follow in his footsteps." Raising his hands Luciano apologized. "My apologize Noah, I meant no harm. It was just a joke.

"Master Jonathan, please come back here!"

A small boy ran into Luciano knocking him to the ground, and he continued running. Noah watched the small boy run with a deep frown on his face. Noah angrily muttered to himself.

One of the boys nanny ran up to them as the other one continued to chase after the boy. Bowing she apologized, "I'm so sorry sir."

Noah helped Luciano of the ground and then turned to berate the young nanny. "Please keep control of the child. It's what you're being paid for, don't you know how to do your job, or are you so stupid you can't even do that right." Looking to the ground the nanny blushed scarlet from embarrassment.

With her head still down she whispering to them both "I am sorry sir, he just got away."

Noah went to speak again but Luciano raised a hand in silence.

"It's alright madam, no harm done."

Raising her head she gave a small smile and nodded. She then went to join the other nanny who was dragging the small boy behind her.

"Luciano are you really just going to leave it at that," This gained him an annoyed look from Luciano. The taller man went to speak, but was interrupted.

"Noah, come on boy." His father shouted from down the path.

Nodding to Luciano, Noah leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "It was very nice to see you again, I have to say you look just as handsome as you did the day we met." Making his voice even quieter he continued. "Maybe we could meet up later?" Luciano nodded with a dreamy look on his face. Turning Noah walked at a fast pace to his father. The fair haired man watch with glowing eyes as his friend walked out of sight.

Luke's insides flew into his throat. Noah, the boy he had been thinking about ever since they had met in New York, the boy he scarcely imagined would ever become more than a good friend just called him handsome. Sighing dreamily he was interrupted when he felt a touch to his back. Looking over his shoulder he found the sour man from earlier in the day.

"Well that was awful agreeable of you, a heart of gold."

Luciano gave the red haired man a look of distain, "excuse me?"

"Well hard of hearing aren't we Mr. Grimaldi."

"Do you even know me, sir?" Luciano's voice sharpened, and his eyes narrowed further. He couldn't understand why this man standing in front of him was being so rude.

The patronizing man smirked wider. "I don't know you personally, but I've met so many men just like you."

"And who are these people; I can assure you they are not me. Who are you to judge? You don't even know me." Pausing his face became confused. "Who are you anyway?" Luciano's voice had gotten quieter as he spoke.

The man's face grew expressionless and his eyes searched Luciano's face. The young Italian couldn't help but blush under the searching eyes. Looking to the ground Luciano looked back up when a book was pushed into his face. Looking at it he realized it was his copy of Pride and Prejudice.

Taking the book from in front of his face he thanked the stone faced man. "Thank you."

The blue eyes flickered briefly but then hardened, locking his emotions. Glancing over his should the red haired man's hand flexed, following his gaze Luciano also looked over his shoulder and saw an older man and a middle aged man talking to one another walking their way.

The handsome man turned back around and sighed.

"Reid, my dear boy, are you enjoying the ship so far? Oh I see you've already met a friend."

The older man raised his hand for a handshake and Luciano reciprocated and they shook hands.

"Now what's your name?"

Luciano gave his most charming smile, "My name is Luciano Grimaldi, it's a pleasure to meet you, and may I ask your name sir?"

"Oh, yes- yes of course my apologize, I'm Professor Bob Hughes, and this is my son Christophertopher Hughes, and you've already met my ward Reid Oliver."

Christopher stepped forward and grabbed Luciano's waiting hand. "It's great to meet you Mr. Grimaldi."

"Please call me Luciano."

Releasing his hands Christopher asked bluntly, "are you related to Damian Grimaldi of Grimaldi shipping and Steel?"

Luciano's smile faltered but was replaced before anyone could notice, but someone did notice.

Hearing a scoff to his right they all turned to Reid.

"Only you would be as blunt as to ask someone such an inappropriate question."

Glaring at Reid Christopher scoffed, "I forgot, you know all about what to say to people."

Bob's eyes continued to bounce between his son and ward, but Luciano continued to watch Reid. He watched his mouth as it formed into smirks. Swallowing Luciano pulled his gaze away from the handsome man.

"Well I must take my leave, but it was wonderful meeting you." Turning to Christopher he answered his earlier asked question. "And yes, my father is Damian Grimaldi." He then turned to the oldest member of their quartet. "It was a pleasure."

"Goodbye Mr. Grimaldi."

Gripping the book in his hand Luciano slightly bowed to Reid. "Lovely to meet you Mr. Oliver"

Smirking Reid mimicked Luciano and bowed, "Lovely to meet you too Mr. Grimaldi."

Luciano pushed his hair out of his eyes and turned towards the stairs to go below deck. Hearing a shout from behind him he turned and saw Reid walking towards him. "I just wanted to correct you, it's Dr. Oliver, and also." Gesturing to the book in his hand he spoke quietly to the golden haired man.

"The person, be it gentleman or lady, who has not pleasure in a good novel, must be intolerably stupid."

Reid then rushed to the stairs leaving a frozen Luciano staring with wide eyes. Pompous Reid Oliver knew Pride and Prejudice; and he spoke it quiet beautifully.

With one last look to the shore that could barely be seen he walked down the stairs to his room.


	4. I've not the pleasure

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>When he reached it he found his mother and father getting dressed in their best.<p>

"Go get dressed baby, we're going down to mingle."

Doing the finishing touched on her hair she stood up and took her husband waiting arm. They walked out the door into the hallway. As soon as they were out the door Luciano's smile vanished, he hated this part of their trips. His father would boast about his company, and men and women alike would fall over themselves to talk to him. His mother would be his trophy and he would be the perfect son.

"Mr. Grimaldi, are you going to require help getting dressed?"

"No, no I think I can manage."

Walking into his room he discovered all his clothes put away. Grabbing his dark tailed coat, his light grey waist coat, and his wing collared shirt he put them on along with a black bow tie. Finding a pair of matching black trousers he slid them on. Looking in the full length mirror he checked himself, straightening his jacket he smiled.

Running his hands through his hair he frowned in thought, his father would be furious if he left his hair untouched, but Luciano really didn't care at the moment so he left the room and headed for the large ball room.

As he reached the hallway with the ballroom it became very crowded. Men and women rushed around greeting old friends. The noise was semi intolerable, and people were making it impossible to move without pushing them aside. Luciano, being a gentleman tried to be courteous and excuse himself, but no one moved out of his way. Sighing he looked up to the golden ceiling. Feeling a hand wrap around his wrist he was pulled through the crowd of people.

"Noah, what are you-?"

Noah looked over his shoulder with a grin. "Hey I told you we'd meet up later, and you looked like you needed some help."

Luciano being pulled down the grand staircase; slipped his hands out of Noah's and he gripped the railings. "Please Noah, I told my mother and father I would meet them in the dining room. I can't be late, you know father."

Noah grimace and shook his head, "I don't know why you don't just tell your father that you don't want to do what he wants you to do."

Luciano scoffed, "well Noah, why don't you take your own advice? Tell your father you have no interest in joining the army." This earned him a glare from Noah. "Please Noah, don't think me a fool. I know you have no desire to join, you can lie to me and yourself however many times you want it won't change the fact."

Noah's face grew enraged. He moved forward like he was going to slap the light haired boy, but he stopped by a hand grabbing his thick wrist.

"Please good sir, I don't believe this would be an appropriate place for such displays." The statement was said with such sarcasm Luciano who had closed his eyes when he had seen Noah raise a fist knew who it was.

Noah turned so quickly he lost his balance and had to steady himself with the staircase railing. Looking at the smirking face Noah became even more enraged. "Who do you think you are? This is between me and my friend."

Reid chuckling spoke to Luciano, "Yes I'm sure he doesn't appreciate my interruption." Raising an eyebrow Reid lifted his elbow, wishing Luciano to grip it. As if reading the smirking man in front of him he hurried forward and gripped the waiting appendage.

Looking to Noah, Luciano put on a fake charming smile. "Oh yes, Noah Mayer, Reid Oliver. Reid Oliver, Noah Mayer." He indicated each with a wave of his hand. Raising his free hand Reid waited for a hand shake, but was met with a sever grimace and a dismissive wave from Noah.

"Charmed," the boredom in the statement was obvious.

"Noah- Noah Mayer? Is that you?" A female high pitched voice shouted from the top of the staircase. A young brunet giggled and rushed to meet the three standing on the stairs. Her brown hair pinned to her head remained still, while her long blue dress swished around her body.

"Madison- Madison Coleman?"

The small female nodded and Noah gripped her hands.

"Madison, it has been so long."

Madison slid her small hand under his arm and gripped it. "We must catch up, come lets walk and talk."

Patting the small hand he let himself loose and swaggered up to Reid and Luciano. Leaning forward he whispered menacingly, "you better watch it Luciano, and don't tell me how to deal with my father, when you're not even man enough to tell your own you like your own gender." Smirking he made his way back to the pretty girl waiting to walk.

Luciano terrified eyes remained fixed on a nonexistent point in front of him. He didn't dare to look at the man next to him due to shame. He didn't know why he was ashamed of liking his own gender but he was. Maybe it was because everyone says it is wrong, or they say those that do are evil hellish creatures, made by the devil himself. He didn't want to be evil.

Building up his courage he swallowed thickly and turned to look at his savior. The man's eyes were still glaring after the retreating man and his companion.

Without looking away he spoke, "Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us."

Turning to Luciano he scoffed, "And that man happens to be very very vain."

Luciano looked on in awe. He really did just quote Pride and Prejudice.

Reid smirked at the other man, "I do believe it is your turn Mr. Grimaldi, and please make it a good one, my last two have been rather respectable. Or would you like me to compliment the size of the room or the number of couples?"

Tilting his head to the side was Luciano's answer. Reid sighed raised a hand to his hair, running it through the messy locks.

Luciano blinked after a moment understanding the other man's prompt.

Reid loosened his hold on the light hair's man's arm, but Luciano gripped back and answered.

"I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine."

Chuckling Reid presented another quote, "Good opinion once lost, is lost forever." As an afterthought he added "not that I had much of a high opinion of our dear Mr. Mayer.

Luciano looked down the now vacant hallway in which Noah and just made his escape. He then realized everyone had already made their way into the dining room.

"Thank you Dr. Oliver. If you hadn't come along who knows what would have happened."

Shaking his head the red haired man bowed and answered with a malicious grin, "yes well, you can't leave the rich boy unprotected."

Luciano pushed himself away from the man and shook his head. "Why is it when you become even a little more human you have to ruining it by being pig headed?"

"Hate to break it to you Mr. Grimaldi, but this is me."

Luciano lowered his eyes and sighed, "well Mr. Oliver I hope you enjoy your dinner." Luciano put emphasis on the Mr. just to annoy the older man.

Luciano growling stalked to the dining room door hearing a protesting Reid following. "It's Dr. Oliver." Stopping in the door way Luciano waited for Reid. "And what are you a doctor of exactly I don't think I would let you near any part of my body."

Smirking Reid answered. "Well it's a good thing you're not sick then isn't it, and if you really care I study the brain."

Hearing shouts from each of their tables they parted ways and went to sit at their dinner table.

Luciano upon sitting down was questioned by his mother. "Who is that man you were talking to baby?"

Glancing at Reid he found him staring right back with a cocky smirk on his face. Luciano stuck his tongue out and then returned it to his mouth after he realized how childish the act was. Reid gave a small laugh and turned to talk to the older professor. Luciano continued to stare even after the other had looked away. No matter how obnoxious the man was Luciano just couldn't stop thinking about him, it was confusing him to no ends. The man was a mystery one Luciano wanted to figure out.

Once again Luciano found himself whispering quotes from his favorite book.

"I have not the pleasure of understanding you."

It seemed that their relationship was become a regular Jane Austen Novel.


	5. At Least He's Handsome

Chapter 5... YAY

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Dinner was as uneventful as Luciano thought it would be, his father talked to the other men at the table while his mother talked with the wives. Luciano only spoke when he was talked to directly, but otherwise kept to himself throughout dinner. He would periodically glance over to Reid, but the other man never once looked back, frankly that annoyed Luciano to no end. Ok maybe Reid had something with the whole spoiled rich kid thing.<p>

Before Luciano knew it dinner was being dismissed. He stood up and pushed his chair.

"Luciano, why don't you join us in the den?"

"Father-"Luciano was interrupted by his mother. "If you don't mind I thought he and I would take a walk."

Giving a faint nod Damian turned back to the group of men he was previously talking with.

Lily grasped her sons arm and steered him out of the room and up the stair, right to the deck. They walked around the deck in silence the star filled sky twinkling down on them. Sitting down on a bench Lily patted the empty space beside her.

Luciano slid onto the bench and leaned back, Lily patted his shoulder.

"What's bothering you baby?"

Luciano was about to answer when he glanced to his left and found Reid leaning out over the railing watching the round pale moon. His form fitting jacket was slung over his shoulder. His normally scowling face held a faint smile. Luciano's breath caught when he looked in the man's eyes, the normally cold eyes held a warmth. A warmth he didn't even think the man was capable of feeling.

Lily gripped his chin and turned his face to look at her. She had a small smile on her face, but they also held a small pain. "Baby, are you going to tell me about your new friend."

"Who Dr. Oliver? What am I supposed to say I've only knows him for a short time."

Lily sighed, "Luciano now I want you to tell me the truth, and know I will love you no matter your answer. Honey, what are your feelings for that man? You spent an awful lot of dinner staring at him, and even now, you stared at him like the sight of him gives you the greatest pleasure."

Luciano looked to the ground and blushed; he had hoped neither of his parents would ever find out his dirty little secret.

"I don't- I," Luciano stuttered. Looking back to Reid he gathered courage and answered his mother.

"I don't know why, but yes I have no interest in women." Glancing back to his mother with sad eyes he continued. "And about Doctor Oliver, I don't know. I feel like he hides himself behind his angry visage, he's a mystery."

Lily looked to the man still leaning against the railing, "well at least he's handsome."

Chuckling she slightly look at Luciano.

"Mother!"

Standing up she dusted the nonexistent dust off of her dress. "Well I do think I will be returning to the room." Leaning down she kissed his cheek.

Watching her walk off Luciano wrung his hands, and peeked back the silent figure. But the man was no longer staring at the moon but at Luciano. Their eyes met and neither could break the connection. The intense gaze was like nothing either had ever experienced. Luciano was the first to look away; he jumped off of the bench and dashed to his room leaving a stunned Reid gawking after his retreating figure. Luciano dashed through the sitting room and ran into his own room and threw himself onto the bed. What was the matter with him? Why did his heart beat faster when their eyes met? Burring his face into the pillow he drifted into a fitful sleep, dreaming of a handsome stranger he knew much too little of.


	6. Dimitri Gavril Russak

This is chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p><em>April 12th, 1912<em>

_"The next day was uneventful, I unintentionally traveled around the ship in search of Reid, but was unsuccessful, but I was lucky enough to meet a charming officer named Dimitri Gavril Russak. He was a young boy around the same age as myself. He looked much like Noah, except his skin was tanned because of his work on the decks, and his marvelous pair of light green eyes…"_

Looking out at the ocean Luciano sighed; he had searched nearly every part of the ship and had yet seen neither hide nor hair of the charming doctor. Sighing he journeyed one last trip around the deck. Opening his book he began reading. Smiling as he read the words. He couldn't help but think that Reid Oliver was like Mr. Darcy, only it was the opposite situation than in the book. Reid hated him because of his wealth, yet Darcy despised Elizabeth because of her inferiority.

Walking around a stairwell leading to the bridge he felt a person bump into him; once again this caused him to drop his book. Bending down he scooped up his own book, and he also reached down to pick up the noticeably thicker book. Reading the title he looked up shocked at the man standing over him.

"I'm so sor-," The tall man was interrupted before he could apologize.

"You're reading War and Peace?" Luciano's face was almost comical. He couldn't believe the crew member in front of him could possibly be ready the difficult book. Standing up and handing the book back to the young adult with a shake of his head.

"Sorry, I mean, I just didn't think that-," he couldn't even say anything without sounding rude.

The dark haired man chuckled. "No- no it's understandable, no one really expects me to be able to read a difficult book." "No that's not what I-." "It's alright, it's alright."

Laughing Luciano extended his hand. "Can we start over, my name is Luciano Grimaldi, and I only meant that- actually I have no idea what I meant."

Chuckling, the crewman took the waiting hand. "Of course, my name is Dimitri Russak." He only chuckled at the last comment.

Luciano couldn't help but laugh along with him, his laugh was contagious.

"I couldn't help but notice that you are reading a book also."

Gripping his copy of Pride and Prejudice in his hands he offered it to Dimitri. Smiling the crewman took it and read the cover. "Pride and Prejudice." Handing the book back he shrugged, "never read it."

"Well you must, it's a wonderful book. It's a tad bit Rome and Juliet, Only much better."

Raising his eyebrow Dimitri grinned, "I think I will have to read it." Handling the book in his hands he laughed and handed it back the Italian in front of him. "I can tell that you enjoy the book, and you seem like the kind of person who knows a lot about looks. Are you a writer?"

Luciano shook his head with a sad smile on his face, "I would love to be a writer, but my father would disown me."

"Hey Dimitri," shouted a short man from the bridge. "We need you up here."

Looking over his shoulder Dimitri shouted back to the pale young man, "Coming Charles."

Turning back to Luciano he handed back his book. "It was nice to meet you Luciano."

Smiling Luciano nodded. "It was nice meeting you also Dimitri."

After meeting Dimitri he didn't do much else. The rest of his hours were spent sitting on deck reading.

Looking at his watch he found he had just enough time to go back to the room and get changed. After changing Luciano made his way to the dining room. Meeting his mother at the dining room door she took his arm and they walked to their seats. Once seated Luciano's eyes immediately went to Reid's seat but he was disappointed to find the seat empty. Turning back to his mother he found her smiling at him and looking over where Luciano had just been looking.

She turned back and gave a small laugh, but fell silent when the first course was served. Once again his father did all the talking, and before he knew it dinner had ended. He was dragged to the den where he and the same men as the previous day where meeting.

Walking into the cozy room the men and Damian sat down on the comfy couches while Luciano leaned against the fireplace mantel. He stared into the fire watching the flames sway. The crackling of the fire hypnotized him. His observing was interrupted by Noah who leaned next to him on the fireplace.

"Luciano."

Glancing up Luciano nodded and looked back into the fire.

"Why are you mad at me? If it's about yesterday I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have been trying to tell me what to do."

Luciano's head snapped up and he gave Noah a searching look. "What do you mean telling you what to do? I never tell you what to do Noah."

Shaking his head Noah scoffed.

"You're not a very good comrade Luciano."

With that said he rushed out of the room momentarily pausing to chat with an elderly man walking into the room. Luciano rubbed his face and turned to his father. "Sir if you don't mind I'm going to take my leave, I'm not feeling very well."

The other men nodded, but Luciano's father gave him a disapproving scowl.

Rushing out of the room Luciano made his way to his room. Walking through the door he searched for his mother.

"Mother, mother."

"I'm on the balcony baby."

Poking his head through the doorway he smiled at his mother.

"Hi mama."

"Hello baby."

Luciano plopped down in the chair on the other side of the small table occupying the small balcony room.

"Luciano?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you knew where your friend was tonight."

"I don't know, I-I haven't seen him all day."

Sighing Luciano laid his head on the table. He felt a hand run through his hair and he smiled. Standing up he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Well I think I'll be going to bed."

"So early, do you feel alright Hun? You went to sleep early yesterday too."

Grimacing he answered his mother, "Yes, but I've been a little bit tired."

"Well alright then, good night."

Luciano dressed into his sleeping clothes and slid under the red covers on his bed. Pulling the covers over his head he furrowed his brow. Where was Reid all day today? He hadn't seen him all day. Maybe he would find Professor Hughes or his son and ask them.

He fell into a restless sleep.


	7. Friends?

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please Review!

* * *

><p>Hearing a knock at his door, he answered and then a maid poked her head through the doorway. "Mr. Grimaldi your parents are having breakfast out on the balcony." Luciano who had already been up just nodded and went back to styling his hair, and when he had finished he traveled to the balcony. Seeing his mother sitting at the table he once again sat back into the chair across from her. A maid rushed forward and sat a plate of food in front of him.<p>

"Thank you." Picking up his fork he began to eat.

They ate in silence. Shouts from the deck and the lapping of the sea were the only things heard.

His father who had previously been silent as he watched the horizon spoke, "Luciano, what were you thinking. You can't just leave when you are entertaining others. You most defiantly cannot do that when you're the head of Grimaldi Shipping and Steel."

His father had slid into speaking Italian, but Luciano refused to do what his father wanted so he spoke in English when he answered his father. "But what if I have no desire to become the head of Grimaldi."

Damian scoffed, "and what do you think you'd do if you didn't run Grimaldi?" laughing he offered, "work in a factory or some other odd job? Ridicules."

Standing up quickly Luciano threw his napkin on the table and stalked out of the room. Getting his jacket out of his room he hurried out of the cabin. Throwing himself against the railing he breathed in the air. He felt like throwing up, what had he done? He had told his father what he promised himself he would never tell him.

"What have I done?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Reid emerge from below deck. The man looked around suspiciously and then hurried around the deck cunningly. Curious, Luciano fallowed him, keeping a safe distance as not to alert the older man of his presents.

He slipped down stairs Luciano had never been down before. The farther they went down the more appalling the accommodations became. Turning a corner Reid disappeared. Stopping Luciano peeked around the corner and he came face to face with Reid's blue eyes.

"So are you following me now?"

Luciano's mouth opened and closed willing something to come to him, and the only thing that came come to him was "Um no." Cursing his stupidity he blushed. Seeing Reid raise an eyebrow his blush deepened. "I was just curious, I didn't see you at all yesterday and- you know what I'll go." Turning around he started to walk away but was stopped by a voice.

"You can stay you know, do what you want." Luciano looked over his shoulder and found Reid already walking down the hallway. Nodding his head Luciano sprinted to catch up to the man. They walked in silence down the white hallway, passing men and women as they went; they received questioning glances from some of them as they passed.

Soon music could be heard down the hallway, "are we going to a party?" Shaking his head Reid passed the entrance where the party was taking place. Glancing in, he found a wondrous sight. Rose was in the room with another man who was not her fiancé.

"If you're coming, hurry up." Reid looked back and then entered a room. Luciano gave one last look back into the party and then joined Reid in the room.

Entering he found a young red haired woman lying on a bed, her brow was moist with sweat and she was breathing heavily. Her eyes were squeezed tightly closed and they shifter quickly behind the closed lids. Reid raised his finger to his lips and then went over and laid a hand on the woman's brow.

"Miss O' Mali can you hear me?"

The woman on the bed opened her eyes into a squint and stared at Reid in confusion.

"Who- who are you." Her voice held a heavy Irish accent.

"Miss O' Mali its Doctor Oliver. How are you feeling?"

Her eyes blinked and then recognition flooded them, she attempted to sit up but Reid pushed her back down to the bed.

"Please don't sit up, just lie back on the bed. Have you been dizzy, or has it been hard to breath?"

Shaking her head she looked at Luciano who was still standing in the doorway. Turning back to Reid she gave an inquisitive stare.

Reid glance at Luciano and answered her silent question. "Anya O' Mali, Luciano Grimaldi; Luciano Grimaldi, Anya O' Mali."

Luciano nodded and gave a friendly smile, Anya attempted to smile back but burst into coughs. Reid grabbed a small hanker chip from his shirt pocket and handed it to her.

"Doctor Oliver where is my son, where's Aidan?"

As if hearing his name a small brown haired boy rushed into the room and stood by the bed.

"Mama." His voice was just as heavily accented as his mothers.

The small boy gripped her hand and his eyes started watering.

"Aidan," she was interrupted by Reid who crouched down and spoke to the little boy.

"Aidan I'm going to need you to stand back while I take care of your mother."

The small boy just gripped his mother's hand tighter.

Seeing the boy's reluctance Luciano slowly walked forward and crouched on the other side of the boy. Smiling her raised a hand and waited for the other boy to take it. The boy stared at the appendage and shook his head. Luciano chuckled and lowered his hand, "alright then how about we start with names, my name is Luciano Grimaldi. And you are?"

Swallowing the boy answered in a whisper, "I'm Aidan."

"It's Nice to meet you Aidan." Seeing a small bear on the floor he picked it up and offered it to the boy. "Is this your bear?" Getting a nod from the boy he continued "I had a bear when I was younger, I called him Orso, and I would take him everywhere. This one time he and I followed a path in the forest and we found a hidden lake." Looking over the boys shoulder he found Reid staring at him. Looking back at the boy he suggested, "how about we go over there and you can tell me some things about your bear."

The small boy smiled and glanced over to his mother, she nodded in conformation. Gripping Luciano's hand he pulled him over to the small chair sitting by the far wall of the closet like room. He pulled himself into it and pointed to another chair, nodding Luciano pulled it near the other. Shrugging off his jacket he settled himself into the rickety piece of wooden furniture, and smiled at the little boy, "so what's your bear's name Aidan?"

Smiling wide he answered, "Its Patrick after Saint Patrick who led the snakes out of the river."

Luciano chuckled and shook his head, "that is quiet a name."

"What does your bear's name mean?"

"Well I have to say I had a horrible imagination as a child, my bear's name was simply the word bear in Italian."

The boy stuck out his lip and pouted, "You called your bear, bear?"

Raising his hands in defense Luciano appeased, "Well in all honesty" leaning forward to whisper in the boy's ear he continued, "he never seemed to mind." This made the boy giggle madly.

Leaning back Luciano looked over at Reid and found him staring at them. Their eyes met and Luciano was taken aback. Looking into Reid's eyes he had to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Reid's eyes held a small glowing, and if Luciano had to guess what it was he would have to say it was a spark of affection. But it was impossible; Reid Oliver would never feel anything for him other than pity. If he had learned one thing about Doctor Oliver it was that he disliked people who get what they want whenever they want, and Luciano Grimaldi fell into the category of spoiled, at least on the outside. Reid had been the first person to see around the perfect world his father had created, he found the sad man hidden deep within the web of deceit. Well it didn't matter if he found the hidden Luciano, all he could feel for him was pity, and Luciano didn't want that. He wanted to become friends with Doctor Oliver.

Friends?

Reid grinned and nodded turning his attention to his patient.

Turning back to the boy he smiled, "Alright what story would you like me to tell?"

"I wanna hear the one about the forest and the lake!"

Nodding Luciano began his story, he told of a small boy who was constantly being pushed to study, but always made time for his little bear. He told how his parents asked him to fallow the paths and tell them where they led. He told of the creatures he found: snakes, foxes, deer, and other little furry creatures.

The little boy sat transfixed by the story. His eyes trained on Luciano's figure throughout the story.

Luciano told of how finding the lake was one of the greatest times of his life. Feeling a hand land on his shoulder he looked up to find Reid standing over him, "I gave her some more sleeping pills. She's still a little sick but luckily her fever broke and she will be out of the bed by the end of the week."

Aidan hearing the news went to stand by his mother side.

"Aidan why don't you go and play with some of the other kids let your mother sleep." Kissing his mother on the cheek the small boy ran out of the room.


	8. I Feel Free

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

* * *

><p>The two adults left the room at a slower pace and started their trek to the deck.<p>

They walked in silence until it was interrupted by Reid, "so, you found a large lake when you were a kid? You must like-."

Giving a humorless laugh Luciano interrupted the doctor. "I wish I would have been able to search the forest, or even have a bear stuffed animal, but father never thought that stuffed animals belonged to Grimaldi's, we shouldn't play with toys, and you know what, I've never set foot in a forest."

Reid's eyes widened, "but you said-."

Luciano laughed at the look on Reid's face. "Yes well, let other pens dwell on guilt and misery."

Luciano ran ahead leaving Reid to follow.

They emerged from below the deck and stood in silence. The stars and the moon twinkling down on them gave the deck an unearthly glow. A small gust of wind blew through and Luciano couldn't help the small shudder that ran through his body.

"Here." Reid was next to him holding out his jacket; glancing down to himself he realized he must have forgotten his at some point in their adventure. Grabbing the offered jacket he threw it over his shoulders.

"Thank you Dr. Oliver." Shrugging the man walked over to the railings, Luciano noticed it was about the same spot as he had seen him in the previous day.

"Yeah well didn't want you to catch a cold, daddy would probably have me slain." Luciano narrowed his eyes in confusion, and walked to stand next to the confusing man.

"Why do you do that? And tell me the truth this time. Why can't you just do something good and accept a thank you, instead of ruining it by insulting people?" Reid shook his head and glowered into the water below them.

"There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil— a natural defect, which not even the best education, can overcome."

Luciano's face remained fixed in a frown, "so what you're trying to tell me, Reid, is we all have some evil tendencies, and yours is your inability to be human?"

Sighing he glanced back at Luciano.

"No, I simply am unable to suffer fools. I feel that thank yous are unnecessary." Indicating to the jacket he continued "I simply handed you a jacket because you were cold, I didn't do it because I expected something in return, not even your words. Our world is becoming a needy society, and I am certainly not."

Exhaling he glanced back into the water.

"And that is your natural defect, you need praised, you need coddled, you need someone there that can defend you against harsh words. You are so unconfident." Looking back up Reid met Luciano's eyes.

"You are too good a person to be so self-doubting."

Raising a hand he brushed his finger down Luciano's cheek. Feeling the soft appendage touching his cheek Luciano swallowed. Reid's face seemed to be moving closer and closer to Luciano and he found he was also leaning forward. Cupping Luciano chin he pulled him more rapidly and their lips crashed together. Luciano's eyes widened and then closed involuntarily. He gave a small chocked sob and then wrapped his arms around Reid's neck. Reid's hand that had been cradling Luciano's chin moved to the back of his neck and the other hand moved around his waist.

Ending the kiss Reid pulled his hands from around Luciano, but the young blond gripped his neck tighter. Opening his eyes he glared at the slightly taller man.

"So that was it? You kiss me and what else? Are you going to act like this didn't happen?"

Reid cupped Luciano's face and pulled him in for another fast kiss. "I've wanted to do that since the day I met you, I don't think I could just forget it happened." This earned him a wide smile from Luciano.

Pulling the smaller man towards him he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to his chest. The leaned against the railing and stared at the moon. Silence still around them only being interrupted by the occasional yell from a passenger on another deck, or the slap of a wave against the ship.

Luciano glanced around and found luckily the deck was empty.

The silence was broken by Reid. "I'm standing on the moon, with nothing left to do, with a lonely view of heaven, but I'd rather be with you."

"That's very beautiful."

"My mother use to say it when she was missing my father."

Looking over his shoulder Luciano asked a very personal question, "what happened to your parents? You don't have to tell me if you don't wish too."

Staring at the glowing orb a moment he then released Luciano from his hold.

"It's not a terribly exciting story, but I suppose if you want to know. My father was killed in a mine explosion when I was 7 and my mother died from pneumonia just 3 year later."

"How does Professor Hughes fit into the story?"

"My father was part of a prominent family, and went to Harvard. One of his professors was Bob Hughes. But my father met my mother, who was from an inferior family. They married and my father disowned. Of course he was forced to leave Harvard, he couldn't afford it. Soon after that I was born. And like I said, when I was 7 my father was killed, and then my mother passed. Bob Hughes had remained a family friend, and when my parents perished he took me in. I suppose Professor Hughes saw potential in my father, and he later saw it in me."

"Well that was very nice of him."

"Hm, yes it was."

They fell into silence and the clock chimed. Looking towards it Luciano found that he had missed dinner. He couldn't help but break into a laughing fit. He had missed dinner, and that could only show badly on his father.

"What?"

"I missed dinner, and service; and I don't care."

Luciano pulled Reid down onto a bench and he gripped both of his hands.

"I feel free, freer than I've felt in a very long time. You were right; I just lived the life everyone had planned out for me. I was just my father's puppet, but I won't be that anymore."

They continued to talk long into the night, only parting when the clock shown 2 in the morning.

Reid stood up and brushed his trousers off, "Well Mr. Grimaldi I do believe it is getting late, and we should get some sleep."

Luciano stood up and rubbed his hands together awkwardly. Walking forward Reid grabbed the hands and pulled Luciano to him. He gave him another deep kiss on the lips and then stepped backwards.

Nodding his head to the stairs he started walking towards them. Luciano followed while touching his lips, he could still taste Reid.

They reached the split in the hall way, Luciano slid off the jackets still hanging from his shoulders and handed it back to Reid. Opening his mouth to thank him Reid gave him a glowering look.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Reid." Leaning forward he kissed Reid on the cheek.

"Good night Luciano." They both made their way to their rooms.


	9. Open Affection

Waking up the next morning he couldn't help but smile widely. Reid had kissed him, he felt like he could fly.

Throwing off the covers he rushed to get ready. He wanted to find Reid maybe go back and visit the O' Mali's.

Throwing open the door Luciano was met with his mother and father both sitting in the sitting room, his father wore a very sour expression. Standing Damian laid his paper on the arm of the chair.

"Luciano where were you yesterday? You missed service and dinner. It was humiliating, my own son unable to attend a simply dinner."

"I'm sorry father I was with a friend and we lost track of time. It will never happen again."

"It better not."

Looking towards his mother he found her giving him a small smile, she knew what friend he was talking about.

Bowing Luciano rushed out of the room towards Reid's cabin. Knocking on the door Luciano beamed when Christopher Hughes answered it.

Christopher's eyes widened when he saw Luciano on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if Reid happened to be in his room."

Christopher gave Luciano a questioning look and then chuckled. "Why are you trying to find Reid? Usually people try and get away from him, if you know what I mean."

Chuckling Luciano agreed, "I know what you mean, but if you get to know him you understand that's it's just a hard shell he wraps himself in."

Christopher's face fell and he gave an awkward cough. "I'm not sure which Reid you're talking about but I don't think you're talking about Reid Oliver. No amount of time will make that man pleasant. "

Cocking his head to the side Luciano's smile fell. "Haven't you lived with Reid and Bob Hughes?"

"Yeah unfortunately I've lived with the great Doctor Oliver ever since my father thought that it would be a marvelous idea to adopt him."

"Well Watson, brilliant deduction."

Whipping around Luciano found Reid standing behind him smirking. Luciano's breath caught in his throat. Reid was beautiful. His dark charcoal colored blazer and trousers. A dark blue vest and cream colored button up were worn under the jacket. The dark blue of the vest matched his blue eyes. Luciano had to wonder if Reid picked the shirt on purpose.

Reid grinned when he heard Luciano's breathing catch.

"Watson are you telling lies again, that's not very amusing of you."

Christopher glared and turned, backing into the room and slammed the door in Luciano's face.

"Whoa."

Chuckling Reid shook his head and wrapped his arms around Luciano's waist. "That's our dear Watson, always the gentleman."

Luciano turned in Reid's arms and wrapped his own around Reid's neck. They both leaned forward and their lips met. The heat that coursed between them made Luciano sigh out, he never knew he could love someone so much.

Luciano's eyes widened, he loved Reid?

He did love Reid.

"So what is our exciting adventure for today Mr. Grimaldi, I do believe I picked our last excursion."

"In all honesty I was thinking that we could have brunch, and then maybe get my jacket from the O' Mali's room. I wouldn't really mind normally, but my journal was in the pocket."

"Alright," he smirked. "I am hungry."

Making their way toward the dining hall they walked in silence reaching the doors and were seated at a small table next to the window. Picking up the cream colored napkin Luciano laid it on his leg.

"So you keep a journal. What do you write?"

Luciano looked up from the menu he had been glancing at in surprise. No one had ever cared enough about his writing to ask about it.

"Mostly stories, I've always had this dream of becoming an author, but everyone always tells me it a foolish dream and nothing good ever comes of foolish dreams."

Reid furrowed his eyebrows, "I choose to believe you can do whatever you work to achieve."

"Yeah, I'm not very good so everyone's probably right."

"You really…" He was interrupted by the waiter.

"Please sirs can I take your orders."

"Yes, can I have the poached chicken with apples?"

Nodding the handsome man turned to Reid.

Frowning at the menu Reid glanced at the server. "Can you just make me a sandwich?"

The man's eyes widened and Luciano couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I-I suppose. Um, what would you like on it."

"Can I have a French beget bread with lamb, chicken, and ham, plenty of them all? Also mayonnaise, mustard, some lettuce, and some cheese."

"What kind of cheese would you like, we have: gorau glas, bitto, or moose cheese…"

"Hmm, yeah I just want normal cheese."

Luciano perked up after hearing bitto mentioned. "Reid." Glancing up Reid cocked his head, "you should try bitto, its delicious goat milk from Italy, and it's one of my favorites."

Nodding to the waiter Reid handed his menu to the waiting server. "Yeah what he said."

Slightly bowing the waiter took their menus.

"Thank you." Luciano couldn't help but thank the man, as Reid had probably put him in a terrible position. The chefs in the kitchen would doubtless tear the poor boy alive for taking the order.

"Oh and what would you like to drink we have a wonderful house wine."

"That sounds lovely."

They both watched the boy walk away. Reid smirked as the man turned the corner and went out of sight.

"Well I have to say I'm enjoying this cruise. I can finally openly admire a man without fear of being sent to prison, its quiet marvelous."

Chuckling Luciano patted Reid larger hand. Reid smiled slightly and gripped the smaller hand on top of his own.

"I probably am most happy with being able to show affection openly with you."

Blushing Luciano coughed. "Well if you- well I mean if you like being able to show affection openly you can always come to Italy. There is no fear of imprisonment for people who desire their own gender."

Bringing the hand clasped in his own to his lips he lightly kissed the pale skinned palm. "I think you're right, I've always wanted to leave America, and Italy sounds like a lovely place. I would love to open a clinic, help people in Italy who may be struggling."

Luciano stared with adoring eyes. "You really do care for people, it's amazing. To be so selfless."

Reid looked down to his lap and gave his own small blush, "well I wouldn't say- I- I mean I'm not..." sighing he answered as simply as he could, "I only do what I love to do, the people I help are of no consequence."

Staring into Reid's defiant eyes Luciano leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "You are a terrible liar."

"What?"

"You care about every single person you treat, I can see it in the way you take care of Anya. Not in the big picture, but in the small things. You make sure she isn't in pain, you check on her every day. A person who didn't care wouldn't do that. You do it out of the goodness of your heart."

"No." Reid shouted loudly.

"I really wish you'd show people the real you. The you that I see." Swallowing he continued gazing into Reid's corpulent eyes. '"Nothing is more deceitful than the appearance of humility. It is often only carelessness of opinion, and sometimes an indirect boast."' "But Doctor Oliver there is no carelessness of opinion with you. The one thing I wish is you wouldn't hide your humility behind your sarcasm, and your anger."

Their table fell into an uncomfortable silence, which was only broken by the waiter bringing them their wine and food. They ate in silence, and steeling small glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. They caught each other's eyes, but looked away quickly busy themselves with their food.

Hearing a chair being pulled over to their table the saw a pair of boots propped up on their table.

"Oh if it isn't the love birds."

Luciano dropped his fork and attempted to push Noah's black leather shoes off the table top. "Noah, please get your feet off the table."

Allowing Luciano to push his feet from the table he leaned forward and gripped the handsome face before him. This earned a growl from Reid.

"Luciano why would you be with him when you could be with me. You love me I know, and I love you, so dump the old man, and be with the boy you've grown up with.

Glancing to Reid Luciano gave an apologetic smile, "No Noah, you don't love me." Sliding Noah's hand off of his face he gripped them on his lap. "You only want me now because you can't have me."

Growling Noah stood up. "Well good riddance then. Reid feel free to have him, I'm done with him."

He had no right to talk to Luciano like he was garbage. Reid pushed himself out of his seat and took a step to follow Noah, but before he could follow the insulting man however Luciano gripped Reid jacket and pulled him back.

"Please Reid, don't." The younger man looked close to tears. "Just let him go."

"What's wrong with him? Acting like he owns you, the nerve of some people." He glanced at Luciano in question. "Were you to ever, you know together?"

Luciano blushed deeply and ducked his head, "no never, but when I was younger, before I met you on the ship I had hoped he would return my affections. I don't understand why he's acting so cruel."

"Perhaps he final realized his feelings and grasps that he's has acted to late," reaching over he gripped Luciano's hands, "your mine."

Smiling Luciano went back to eating his food. Luciano glanced at Reid every once and a while and found him devouring his sandwich. He couldn't help but laugh when he found splatters of food covering his face.

Laughing Luciano went back to eating his own food. Once they were finished eating Reid wiped his face removing the traces of mustard and mayonnaise.

Pushing in their chairs Luciano mad a suggestion, "should we go down and check on the O' Mali's now?"

Nodding Reid smiled and exited the dining room.


	10. Wonderful Child

They arrive at the O' Mali's door way and Reid entered, hearing a small sniff Luciano paused before entering the room.

"Luciano?"

Waving him back into the room Luciano continued down the hall passing people who stare at him in puzzlement, why would he be down in the steerage?

Turning a corner he found Aidan curled up on the floor with his head buried between his knees.

Sitting down beside him Luciano put a hand on Aidan shoulder.

"What's wrong Aidan?"

Aidan's head whipped up and his brown eyes were filled with tears.

"Aidan what's wrong?" he asked more forcefully.

"Mama, she yelled at me."

Chuckling Luciano stood up and hefted Aidan to his feet. "Well she has been rather sick, I'm sure she didn't mean to be so unkind. Now come on, let's go back to your room. Reid and I were going to invite you to swim in the pool, if you'd like."

Nodding his head enthusiastically Aidan ran around the corner back to his room, Luciano chuckled and followed after him.

Entering the room Luciano found Anya sitting up in bed with an enthusiastic Aidan jumping up and down next to the bed.

"Of course Mo chuisle go and have fun."

The small boy began jumping around the cabin in excitement.

Reid gave Luciano a raised eyebrow. Luciano narrowed his eyes and nudged his head toward the small boy.

"Now Aidan, how about you get changed into your swimwear."

The small boy stopped in his tracks and his shoulders quickly dropped. "I-I don't have a swimming suit." He sniffed as dears flooded his eyes.

Frowning Luciano looked to Reid to see if he had any suggestions, and he found the older man in deep thought.

"Reid?"

"I think I may be able to help, Watson bought some clothes while we were in England. He bought them for his wife, but I think she'll thank me when I tell her how hideous they were."

Giving a huge smile Luciano turned the woman sitting up in bed. "Would you also mind if we brought him to dinner?"

Nodding the woman smiled.

"Reid why don't you take Aidan up to get changed."

Reid nodded his head and took Aidan by the hand, the small boy kissed his mother on the cheek and pulled Reid out the door, but before Reid was pulled out he brushed his hand along Luciano's shoulder. Smiling Luciano watched them go.

"I want to thank you Mr. Grimaldi." Luciano blinked, "It's really no problem at all, and he's a good kid."

"Yes he is." She glanced to her lap and wrung her hands. "I'm just grateful that you and Doctor Olive are making him feel wanted. He hasn't had that in a long time."

"What time would you like him back tonight?"

Shaking her head, she answered "whatever time you'd like."

"Our dinner lasts late into the night, so it will be rather late." Narrowing his eyes he asked a question, "Have you been eating?"

Chuckling she answered, "of course Mr. Grimaldi-I"

"Please, call me Luciano."

"Luciano, I've been getting meals brought to me by another passenger, Doctor Oliver had it arranged."

Luciano shook his head, of course Reid had already thought of that.

"Well I take my leave and I will have your son back at a decent hour tonight."


	11. Certainly the Gentleman

Luciano made his way back to his room and changed into a pair of white trousers paired with a grey button down with the top buttons undone. A light grey vest covers the button down, and he paired it with a cardigan the same color as the vest. His leather classic shoes and straw boater hat completed the ensemble.

Walking up to the room containing the pool he found Aidan standing by a beach chair wearing a classic red and white striped swimming suit.

"That's a nice suit."

Aidan who had been staring at the other kids in the pool whipped around and smiled at Luciano.

"Yeah it's great, can I get in now? Mr. Oliver said I couldn't get in until one of you got here."

Upon seeing Luciano nod he jumped into the pool.

"You look good."

Hearing Reid speak behind him he chuckled. Turning around he found Reid in the same clothing as earlier. Plopping himself onto the beach chair he searched inside his vest pocket for his journal, but came away empty handed, cursing he scowled and threw his hands in the air.

"I forgot my jacket again."

Feeling something hit his shoulder he looked up and found his journal.

"I kind of suspected you'd forget, so I brought it up with me. Your jackets in my room, but I did bring you this."

Luciano smiled; reaching for his journal he laid his hand on Reid's. A few moments passed and Luciano pulled his hand away now carrying the journal. Reid Leaned down and crossed his arms on the back of the chair and leaned over Luciano's shoulder and spoke into the young writer's ear.

"So why exactly did we invite the pipsqueak?"

Chuckling Luciano ignored him and opened his journal and began writing. Luciano would glance up to check on Aidan ever once and a while. He found him enjoying the company of the other children, glancing over to Reid he found his sitting on a beach chair sunglasses on reading a thick book.

Hearing a mother shout to her child to leave the pool to get ready for dinner, Luciano agreed and shouted to Aidan, "Aidan, it's time to get out, we need to get ready for dinner."

Groaning Aidan left the pool and walked over to Reid.

Looking up Reid snorted. "Why don't you take this one, you've seen what I look like at dinner."

Laughing Luciano nodded and followed Reid to his room grabbing the small suit and his own jacket, and he went to his own room, Aidan in tow.

When they entered Luciano sent the small boy to take a shower. When he emerged he was giggling.

Luciano dressed his young companion in the suite Reid had provided, and slicked his brown hair giving him the sophisticated look. Dressing into his own suit, he slicked his own hair. If he had to be honest with himself he defiantly preferred keeping his hair natural. Letting it fall over his forehead and brush just above his eyes. Checking Aidan's small suite a final time, he nodded and walked hand in hand with the boy to the staircase.

They met Reid outside of the dining room near the bottom of the stairs. Luciano couldn't help but laugh at how brazen Reid acted. While all the other men and women in the room stood tall and proper, Reid leaned against a large pillar scratching his forehead. His piercing blue eyes were closed and he gave a wide yawn. The small group of people near him frowned and shook their heads.

Walking down the stair, his hand still gripping Aidan's tightly he smiled at the little boy.

"Reid is certainly the gentleman."

This earned him a small laugh from the tiny person.

Looking back to Reid he found the middle aged man looking at him with a small smile. Walking forward he met Luciano half way up the stairs. Raising his hands he brushed it over Luciano's hair.

"I like you better when you don't mess with your hair."

Blushing Luciano lowered his head and looked to Aidan. "Are you ready to eat?"

The small boy shook his head excitedly, and pulled Luciano into the room.

Laughing Reid shouted after them, "I don't think the foods that great, why can't they just make food that normal people like to eat." Luciano's laughed loudly, and was shushed by a stout woman wearing a large pink dress.

"Sorry!"

Sitting down at the largest round table they greeted Luciano's mother and father.

"Hello mother, father. This is Doctor Reid Oliver and this young man here is Aidan O' Mali."

Reid nodded his head; Aidan lowered his head and gave a small wave. Damian stuck up his nose and went back to talking to the well dress older man beside him. Lily smiled and waved back to the young boy.

"It's lovely to meet you Aidan, you also Mr. Oliver."

"It's Doctor Oliver."

Lily was taken aback by the irritation in the older man's voice.

"I'm sorry- Doctor Oliver."

Luciano frowned at the rude man, and received a shrug in response.

Sighing he turned back to his mother, her eyebrow was raised, Luciano shook his head and laughed. "Sorry about that, he is adamant about his title."

"Heck yes I'm adamant. I worked hard to become a doctor."

"What kind of doctor are you – may I call you Reid?"

Giving an indifferent shrug, Reid answered her question. "I'm a neurosurgeon." Seeing Lily's confused look he explained again in simple words. "I'm a brain surgeon."

"Oh so you mess around in peoples brains?"

Reid gave her an annoyed look but looked to Luciano and found him shaking his head rapidly. Sighing he gave a fake smile and answered.

"Something like that."

Luciano smiled to himself and sighed, he had helped avoid a catastrophe. He knew his mother was dense, and Reid as he said before he didn't suffer fools. Looking to Aidan he bit his lip. The small boy was fiddling around with his silver ware; an older woman from another table looked on indignantly.

Seeing his mother conversing with Reid he stood out of his seat and walked over to Aidan.

"Hey bud, I'm gonna give you a quick tip. Think of it as a game; let's see if you can remember, ok?"

Nodding Aidan sat back and intently listened as Luciano explain the right etiquette of dinner. Swallowing after Luciano was finished he nodded in understanding.

"But what if I mess up?"

"I'll tell you what, just look at me if you need any help."

Smiling the small boy hugged Luciano around the waist.

His father looked over and frowned, "Luciano, I do not understand where he came from, who are his parents."

Backing away from the boy he politely answered his father. "His mother is Anya O' Mali."

The grey haired man sitting next to Damian spoke with curious eyes. "I've never heard of the O' Mails."

Looking to the ground he answered, "They are traveling aboard the Titanic to America, they are third class sir."

The older gentleman and Damian both gave repulsed sound, "Steerage!"

Sighing Luciano continued. "Yes, Reid is treating his mother; she was denied treatment by the doctors on board."

Lily who had been listening to the exchange between her son and husband turned back to Reid.

"Oh that is awfully lovely of you Reid. Is that who you treat back in the states, people with limited income? If that is true, I have to say that it's very giving of you. They need doctors too."

Narrowing his eyes he retorted, "I help those that need help, Rich, poor it doesn't matter, and about my status as a doctor I'm very well know back in the states."

Dinner continued much like this, Reid became a source of amusement to them. They would ask him questions about his practice and then rudely make fun of him. A few times throughout dinner Luciano had to calm Reid down. He would entwine their hand below the table and stroke the slightly larger hand with his thumb, and Reid would relax until the next snooty comment.

Dinner was exhausting the young heir. He would have to keep Reid calm and also help the small boy with his etiquette. Aidan had for the most part been overlooked. Every now and again Damian would look at the child and scowl, but never insult the innocent youngster.

After what felt like eternity dinner had finally ended.

"Doctor Oliver, why don't you join us in the parlor?"

"Father-."

"Its fine Luciano, I'll meet you on deck tonight." Looking around Reid saw no one looking so he leaned forward and softly kissed the young blonds lips. Reid made to pull away but was stopped by a small whisper from Luciano.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I felt like I needed to say it, like if I didn't I wouldn't have another chance."

Frowning Reid ran a hair through his hair, "Luciano we will have plenty of chances, when the ship docks I will finalize all my dealings in America and I will travel to Italy. Where we can be together."

Laughing at himself Luciano shook his head, "your right, I guess I'm just a tad bit paranoid."

"Dr. Oliver we're going to the parlor now."

Nodding Reid smirked at Luciano, "well I do believe your charming father is expecting me."

Luciano watched the confident man walk away from him he felt his heart ache. He had opened himself up, told Reid he had loved him and had received nothing in return. He was a silly boy infatuated with someone who would probably never love him.


	12. Where Did They Go?

"Mr. Luciano can I please go get changed so we can go down to see my mother?"

Shaking his head he smiled at Aidan, "yes let's do that."

The journey back to Luciano's room was quiet, the small boy holding onto his hand talking a mile a minute, but Luciano heard none of it. Feeling a small tug on his arm he looked down to find Aidan staring at him.

"Hm, what?"

"I just said that I am so happy I got to meet you and Dr. Oliver. I never really had a dad; well one I can remember any ways."

Smiling Luciano stopped and ducked down to the boy's level. "I'm also grateful to have met you Aidan."

The two made their way down the halls of the ship until they reached the O' Mali's cabin. Walking in they found the bed empty.

"Where's my mother, where is she Mr. Grimaldi?"

"I have no idea." Luciano looked around the room, searching for any clue as to where the young mother may have traveled.

The small boy ran back out the doorway into the hall where scarce people traveled. Luciano rushed after him, and caught up with him down the hall where the small boy was speaking to a dark haired middle aged man.

"Please Mr. Jefferson, have you seen my mother?"

He gave the small boy a questioning look and then answered in a heavily Scottish accent, "no- no I haven't seen your mother since the first day, and last I heard she was held up in bed with the flu."

Luciano reached the conversing pair and chimed in. "We just searched the room, she was nowhere to be found."

With a small shrug the Scottish man said, "I don't know what to tell you."

Sighing Luciano gripped the small boys hand and thanked the middle aged man.

"Come on Aidan we'll find your mother." The started down the hall way, but they were soon thrown off their feet when the ship lurched. Luciano fell against a door and hit his head on the handle, the small boy luckily fell against Luciano and saved himself from hurt.

Feeling his head where it made contact with the handle he felt a small bump.

"What was that?"

Luciano leaned down and picked the small boy up and he set him on his feet.

"I don't know, maybe we can find someone, and ask."

They walk through the halls looking for Aidan's mother and also keeping their eyes out for anyone whom they can ask about the strange jerk of the ship.

They came upon the3rd class dining room and found a few men and women sitting and chatting at the tables. Looking around Luciano spotted Anya sitting at one of the tables chatting with an older red head. The small boy beside him saw her first and burst into a run to her side.

"Mamma!"

The red haired woman turned to the voice and extended her arms, and Aidan ran straight into them.

"Oh Aidan, how was your day?"

"It was great mamma, I played in a giant pool, and I ate at a fancy table. I wasn't sure what fork I needed to use so Mr. Grimaldi helped me. But mamma, I liked our food better, there was too much stuff in theirs."

The small boy talked a mile a minute, he was just so happy his mother was out of bed and awake. Luciano looked around the dining area and was astounded at how plain the room was. This dining room was a large room, but it had very little decoration looking up he found a plain white ceiling. It was a stark contrast to the first class dining room.

Anya looked up to Luciano who was still standing on the other side of the room looking around. She waved him over with a call of his name, and gave a smile.

Accepting her offer Luciano walked over to the table and waved at the woman and her companion.

"Hello."

"Well hello Mr. Grimaldi, I want to thank you for taking my little Aidan out and making his trip enjoyable, he'd been cooped up for most of the trip."

"It was no problem Miss O' Mali, he was a pleasure"

Smiling the young woman went back to conversing with the older woman. Aidan looked up at him and gave the biggest toothy grin, he must have been happy his mother was better.

Looking around Luciano spotted a man in a steward uniform. Excusing himself he walked towards the steward.

"Excuse me."

The dark haired steward glanced over his should and raised an eyebrow, "yes?"

Luciano raised his own eyebrow, is this how 3rd class passengers were treated? It was terrible.

"I was just wondering what the tremor was earlier? I'm sorry if I was bothering you."

Gulping the man turned completely around and came face to face with Luciano. Seeing his expensive clothes the man's eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry sir."

"What about the tremor?"

"Nothing to worry about sir, just the propeller giving a little start."

Luciano narrowed his eyes, "it felt a little worse than that."

Shaking his head the steward grabbed Luciano's arm and started to steer him out of the room. The young heir dug in his heals and tore his arm out of the steward's hold.

The young man turned around and gave him a pleading look, "sir you should go up to first class, please do it now."

Frowning Luciano shook his head, "why? What's wrong?"

The steward gave a start and put on a poker face. "Nothing is wrong sir; please go back to enjoying your evening." The sudden change of the man's demeanor frightened Luciano, but he did as the steward said. Sitting down in a chair at the table occupied by Anya he entered her conversation while Aidan sat on her lap, playing with his sleeve.

"Oh Mr. Grimaldi where is Doctor Reid this evening?" Hearing his mother say Reid's name Aidan stopped fiddling with his jacket and paid attention to the group.

"Please call me Luciano, and I believe he's still entertaining my father."

The older woman gave Luciano an odd look, "What are you traveling Mr. Grimaldi?"

"I am traveling first class, Mrs. Williams."

"Oh yes, oh yes."

"Yeah they have a nice pool." Aidan's childish comment caused them all to chuckle.

"Yes we heard baby." She petted her hand as she turned back to Luciano and Mrs. Williams.

They conversed about little things like how pleasant the journey has been and why they were journeying. He learned that Aidan's mother was traveling to America because she was searching for a new start.

A woman with dark curly haired rose from her table and strode over to theirs. "Oh Anya I am very happy your all better, she leaned down and kissed Anya on the cheek. "Well I'll be heading back to my cabin now." She sauntered off in the direction of the door and dashed through it.

The group began to talk once again, but they were soon interrupted by shouting down the hall. Standing Luciano walked to the door and poked his head out. Men and women both ran around confused while the ship's crew went from room to room handing out life jackets. A humorless man came into the dining room shouting at them. "Get your life jackets on and go back to your rooms." Al the occupants of the room looked at each other confused.

"What's going on?"

Anya stood up out of her chair and picked Aidan up into her arms, "I don't know, but I'm doing what he said and going back to the room." She walked out of the dining hall, and Luciano rushed after her, leaving Mrs. Williams sitting in the room alone.

The halls were filled with people, some calm and confused others were confused and running around. Many of them didn't know English. Anya and Luciano maneuvered themselves through the crowed heading towards the Irish woman's room. They turned a corner and were nearly trampled by a crowd of people running from the other end of the hallway. Luciano barely pulled Anya out of the path before she was trampled. The group of people ran by screaming and yelling, Luciano couldn't make out any of it. He watched the group run around the corner and then looked back to Anya, but found her staring at the ground, looking down himself he found water creeping its way towards them.

Stepping back he looked around, "Why is there water?"

Frowning Anya stepped forward into the water, Aidan still pressed against her hip. Luciano jumped forward and grabbed Anya around the shoulders. "Please Anya let's turn around and go back, something's wrong."

She pulled out of his grip and rushed forward. Luciano's eyes widened and he chased after her. She ran around hallways every which way, Luciano for the life of him would never be able to remember where he was. The water that was previously tapping against the shoelaces of his shoes now reached his ankles. Maneuvering around a large piece of luggage, he missed a smaller piece of luggage sitting next to it and tripped, he landed face first in the water. Shaking his head to dry his hair, he glanced down the hall way Anya had previously been in but found her gone. Cursing he stood up using the wall for support.

"Anya, Aidan?" hearing nothing he shouted their names again. "Anya, Aidan."

"Mamma, Papá!"

Hearing a small shout from farther up the hallway Luciano ran to find where the shout had come from. Searching around he found a small Italian boy curled in an alcove. Kneeling down in the water he extended his arms he spoke.

"Ciao, stai bene?" He made sure to keep his voice as steady as possible, but his inside were squirming around, he was afraid, he didn't know what was going on.

"Dov'è la mia mamma e papa?"

Luciano looked around in search of the small boy's mother or father but found neither. Looking back at the small boy he shook his head.

"Non lo so, ma sono sicuro che stanno sul ponte aspettando. Quindi forza, vieni fuori di lì." "Il mio nome è Luciano."

He had no idea where the small boys Parent are, but he needed to get him out of the hallway before it flooded. The rate at which the water raised alarmed Luciano, while he'd been kneeling the water rose up over his knee. If they didn't get above deck soon they would be trapped below deck.

The small boy crawled slightly from the alcove and looked up at Luciano, "Sono Lorenzo."

"Ciao Lorenzo, ora andiamo. Abbiamo bisogno di andare." Luciano gestured to his outstretched hand wishing Lorenzo to grip it; the small boy stared at his face and then gripped Luciano's hand. Picking the small boy into his arms, he rushed down the hall, water splashing around him.

"Anya, Aidan" His shout echoed around the deserted hallway.

The small boy in his arms gave a whimper. Luciano wove a hand through the dark locks of the boy.

Where had they gone?


	13. Chaotic, everything

Hearing splashes behind him he turned around and found Reid coming around the corner.

"Reid."

Reid turned to look at Luciano, his eyes were wide and he was panting. When he saw Luciano's face a small sob burst from his lips.

"Oh thank god." Seeing the small boy latched to Luciano side he shook his head, "who's that? You know what It doesn't matter; we have to go, now!" He grabbed Luciano around the wrist and tried to pull him down a hallway, but Luciano ground his heals into the carpet.

"No Reid, we have to find Anya- and Aidan, we can't leave Aidan, Reid."

Reid surged forward and gripped Luciano face, his blue eyes burning into Luciano's own honey brown eyes. The young Italian sucked in a breath when he saw the panic in the blue eyes. Reid was scared, but he was trying to hide it for him, trying to be brave for him.

"Luciano, this ship is huge they could be anywhere!"

Looking around Luciano shook his head, "they went back to their room, please Reid."

Giving a shuddered breath, Reid gave a reluctant nod. "Fine we look in the room, if they're not there; we go up to the deck."

Nodding Luciano hoisted the child higher on his hip.

"Saremo andare al ponte presto, bene."

Seeing Reid give him a questioning look he answered the silent question. "He doesn't speak English."

Reid nodded and started his journey down the hallway, the closer they got to the O' Mali's cabin the faster the water around them flowed. They journeyed in silence, the occasional whimper from Lorenzo were the only sounds from the trio. They arrived outside of Anya's cabin and looking in they found it empty.

"She's gone."

Reid gave Luciano an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but we need to go."

Luciano nodded and looked around the room one last time, and then backed up and raced down the hallway following Reid. They sprinted to the nearest staircase, but it was blocked by a gate. Men and women huddled around the metal postern yelling at the steward that held the keys. The steward warded off the efforts of men and women to get him to open the gate.

"Stand back, stand back."

Men and women alike bellowed at the steward in many different languages.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Cad é atá ar siúl?"

"Wat is er aan de hand?"

"Bloody hell what is going on?"

Reid, seeing that the steward wasn't going to budge, journeyed to a different stairwell. Checking over his shoulder at his companion he found his teeth chattering from the cold water. Picking up speed he rushed through the hallways searching for a different staircase. They reached one and luckily the gate of this stairwell had been knocked down with a bench. Steeling his shoulder's Reid climbed over the bench and reached back for the Lorenzo, Luciano tried to detach the boy but he wouldn't let go.

"Lorenzo, please I need you to go to Reid."

The small boy just shook his head and clutched tighter. Sighing Luciano struggled over the bench with Lorenzo still clutched to his side. Gripping onto the fence he pushed himself over the top of the seat, but just as he made his way over the bench the gate he had just been clutching broke and Luciano went tumbling to the floor, before he reached it Reid jumped forward and caught the light haired man.

Lifting Luciano up, Reid steadied him on his feet, grabbed his hand, and dragged him up the stairs. Luciano followed Reid as they run through seemingly endless stairs as the ship groans and torques around them. Luciano pulled his hand from Reid's and leaned against the hallway wall.

"Luciano we have to keep going."

The Italian man looked up and shook his head. "I'm sorry Reid, but he's heavy."

Sighing Reid also leaned against the wall, "Will he still not let go."

Luciano looked to the boy who's wide blue eyes stared right back.

"I don't think so."

Just then the lights flickered and went out, leaving utter darkness. Luciano and Reid froze, the dark terrified them both. A beat passed, and the lights came back on. Reid looked to Luciano with narrowed eyes. "Come on." Grabbing the smaller hand in his own he hastily ran up a nearby staircase.

They broke free of the confines of the stairs and found chaos. People ran every which way on deck searching for a way off the sinking ship. Gripping Luciano's hand tighter he pulled him through the crowded deck. Luciano lifted the small boy farther up his side, before he could slip off completely.

Looking farther ahead in the crowd he spotted Noah wondering around the deck with his manservant. Slipping his hand from Reid's he maneuvered himself through the crowd straight to his friend. "Noah!"

Flipping around Noah's eyes widened. "Luciano!"

Seeing the small boy being carried in Luciano's arms he raised an eyebrow, "Where did that little gutter rat come from."

Luciano's eyes widened, "Noah, I don't think it matters, the ship is sinking. Right now he's just a little boy who needed help."

"Who cares about the children, save yourself."

Giving Noah a disgusted look Luciano gripped the small boy in his arms and turned to run away from. He took a step but Noah caught him by the elbow.

"Mr. Mayer, please stop talking. Your voice annoys me."

Noah scowled and shook his head; Luciano looked over his shoulder and sighed. He was happy to have Reid with him again.

Releasing the elbow Noah crossed his arms over his chest. "Mr. Oliver."

Not caring what the man had to say Reid once again seized Luciano's hand and dragged him down the deck, as they passed a stairwell they heard a loud whale.

Reid continued to run down the hall, but Luciano closed his eyes in internal pain. "Reid, Reid."

Reid didn't stop running, but looked over his shoulder and saw the panicked look on Luciano's face, "what? What is it?

"There's somebody down there." He pointed the stairwell.

Reid heaved a breath; he looked between Luciano and the stairwell he was pointing at.

"Luciano…"

"Please Reid." The shear pleading on Luciano's face overwhelmed Reid and he found himself nodding.

Jumping over a crate he threw himself down the stairway, taking them two at a time, Luciano looked on with wide eyes. Swallowing a breath he spoke to the quiet boy attached to his hip.

"Hai visto i tuoi genitori?"

The small boy looked around the chaotic deck in search of his parents.

Looking back to Luciano with tears in his eyes he shook his head.

Unable to comfort the boy he just looped his arms around Lorenzo and laid his head on the small mound of black hair. He couldn't help but panic when he thought of his own mother, he could only hope she had made it onto a lifeboat and was safe. A small sob escaped him when he thought of her still on the vessel. Lifting his head he did his own quick sweep of his head looking for any sign of the people he loved. Finding none he bit his lip. Hearing a commotion over by where a lifeboat had just been lowered he spotted a young blond haired boy rushing past followed soon by Rose's fiancé.

"Luciano!" Whipping back towards the stair he found Reid wet from to his chest down was carrying an equally wet Aidan. Luciano's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath, rushing forward he gripped the panicked looking boy's cheek.

"Aidan, Aidan can you hear me."

The small boy nodded his head, but promptly broke into tears and buried his face into Reid's white dress shirt. Jacket long forgotten somehow in the mess of the sinking ship.

"Where's Miss O' Mali." This question was asked to Reid.

Reid raised a hand and rubbed Aidan's back, shaking his head at Luciano he looked down. Biting his lip Luciano let out a long breath.

Looking up he watched a white flair fire overhead. When the sparks had disappeared he was left staring into the round moon, he couldn't help but wonder if it would be the last time he would ever see it.


	14. Get In

"We need to go, the waters rising; we need to get onto a boat." Reid's moment to grieve had passed.

Looking around he spotted a boat being lowered, cursing he found that all the boats on this side of the ship were gone. Seeing a crewman rushing around Reid stopped him, and asked, "Are there any more boats."

The crewman quickly answered. "There should be some boats all the way forward." With that said he continued his quick paced jog through the crowed.

Reid, now knowing his destination, once more locked hands with Luciano and rudely pushed his way through the throng of people. Shivering from the cold and teeth chattering he ventured on.

Stopping only when he had found a life boat he pushed his way through the surprisingly small crowed of people and pulled Luciano with him. When they had broken free of the crowed and stood in front of a hard faced loading officer. "Women, and children, please women and children only."

Luciano looked over to Reid and found his lips pressed firmly together. Bending down Reid set Aidan onto his feet and surprisingly leaned forward and hugged him. Luciano watched the display, close to tears. Leaning back Reid pushed the small Irish boy towards the lifeboat. "Go on Aidan, we'll see you in a little bit." Reid had to bite his lip to keep from grimacing. He knew he would never get off this ship, and see the small boy again. Unable to watch Reid with Aidan any longer Luciano turned his attention to his own child he attempted to pull the small boy out of his arms, but the Lorenzo only clung to him tighter.

"Per favore, Lorenzo, lasciate andare. Dovete ottenere su questa barca."

Lorenzo shook his head and latched even tighter.

The blond Italian pleaded with the small child in his arms. "Per favore, per favore."

The officer moved over and attempted to pull the child off of Luciano, but was only successful at causing Luciano to stumble.

The loading officer called over his shoulder to a man fiddling around in the boat, "What do we do?"

The commander of lifeboat 2 turned around, and Luciano couldn't help his eyes widen. The man's own eyes widened as well.

"Luciano!"

"Dimitri!"

Dimitri turned back to the loading officer and told him to continue loading women and children into the boat.

Frowning Dimitri turned back to Luciano, giving a small glance to the man standing next to him with a protective hand on his shoulder.

"Luciano, why are you still on the ship?"

Shaking his head Luciano answered passionately. "I don't care if I die on this ship, but I want this boy to get off, I want him to live."

Giving a determined nod, Dimitri stepped forward and attempted to coax the child to loosen his grip.

"Hello, please let go so we can get you into the boat."

It was all for not, the child simply tightened his hold.

Luciano shook his head. "He can only speak Italian."

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair, "Damn it," looking over to his partner, he found the man busy with the growing crowed. He turned back to Luciano with narrowed eyes and whispered quietly to the Italian.

"Get in, get in the boat."

Luciano's eyes widened in shock, "What."

"Get in the boat."

Luciano shook his head and backed up. "No- no I won't leave Reid." Turning back to Reid he found him with a pained expression on his face. Lifting a hand Luciano gently gripped Reid cheek and pulled his face so they met, eye to eye. "I'm not leaving you."

Reid eyes closed and he swallowed. Opening his eyes slowly he grabbed the hand under his chin and softly kissed the palm, and then softly spoke. "Get in the boat."

"Reid."

Reid's eyes filled with a deep pain. "I want you to get into the boat and I want you to live. You and the kids. I don't want you to die here."

Releasing a broken sob, Luciano felt a hand land on his shoulder he turned to look at Dimitri, "We're about to lower the lifeboat."

"Why can't Reid come, why can't he come too?"

"I won't take a spot from a woman or child!" Reid's face had taken on a frown.

Involuntarily tears fell over Luciano's cheeks. Jumping forward he threw himself against the young doctor and kissed him with all the passion in his body. Luciano curled his hand against Reid's chest, while Reid's hand made themselves busy running through Luciano's now free flowing hair. Reid pulled back first hands still tangled into the blond locks before him. Bringing one down he ran it over Luciano's cheek. Biting his lip Reid's eyes involuntarily filled with tears.

Luciano gripped the hand on his cheek and closed his eyes. "I love you, I love you."

Pushing forward Reid lowered his forehead to rest on Luciano, and breathed in deeply. "Me too."

Pushing himself farther down the railing he watched as Dimitri grabbed Luciano and dragged him into the life boat just as his partner yelled to start lowering.

Despite everything going on around them neither male took their eyes off of each other. Luciano's heart broke every inch they grew closer to the water. Things moved around them in slow motion, then everything disappeared, there were no sounds, nothing but him and could only hear the sound of his heart breaking. Luciano could only sob louder when Reid gave him a small reassuring smile, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. Landing on the water an oar was pushed in front of him, but he ignored the wooden rod, and continued to stare up to the ship where he could barely see, Reid's figure still standing and staring at the little boat.

Bringing a hand to his lips he let out a breathy whisper.

"Ti amo."


	15. I Love You Too

"That's where it ends." Lizzy answered with tears in her eyes

Brock, who had a sad frown on his face, rose from his chair and stretched his back, "Poor guy." Looking to the sky he asked, "Do you want some coffee?" Receiving a nod he walked out of the sun room and walked to the kitchen.

Stretching Lizzy rubbed her tired eyes, standing up she forgot about the book still lying in her lap, and it fell to the floor. Looking at the small journal on the ground she hurried to bend down and pick it up. It was probably the only evidence to show that Luciano Grimaldi, and Reid Oliver fell in love on the Titanic. She would forever hold onto the part of her uncle that she never knew.

Sighing Lizzy rapidly flipped through the rest of the journal, the blank pages flying by. The story was tragic just like her own grandmother's story, but one thing hurt her deeply, just as it had hurt Luciano. Why hadn't Reid Oliver returned Luciano's declaration? Luciano had lived the rest of his life never knowing if his own love had loved him in return. Her uncle was far too kind to live with that torment. Her eyes looked to the sky that was quickly becoming light with the suns help. Finding the hazy form of the moon she repeated the phrase her uncle said many time through his life time, a small phrase she herself says whenever she sees the moon. After reading the journal she now understands why her Uncle Luke always said the expression, Reid had said his mother would say that saying whenever she was missing her husband. Luke would say it whenever he was missing Reid. She could only think that whenever Luke had repeated that phrase he remembers Reid, and how much he loved him.

Sighing she made it to the end of the journal but her breath hitched when she found a small paragraph at the bottom of the last page. Running her hand over the blotchy patched all over the page she realized they were tear marks. She ran a finger over the small writing and she could tell it was a different writing from her uncles it was short and precise unlike Luciano's writing which was large flowing letters. Her eyes widened when she realized who had written it, and tear pooled in her eyes.

"Brock. Come here, Brock." Her voice held urgency, as she screamed for her boyfriend. He flew through the doorway panting.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She motioned for him to walk closer and indicated the small book in her lap. Her eyes were filled with tears and they flowed unchecked down her cheeks. Walking behind the couch he leaned down over her shoulders and silently read the paragraph written in a neat script. Tears came to Brock's own eyes as he read the secret message.

_"The more I know of the world, the more I am convinced that I shall never see a man whom I can really love"_

_'And then I met you, and I am now convinces that I shall never know a man whom I love more._

_I may never be able to say these words out loud, but you must know I mean ever word I write._

_I love you, my sweet Luciano._


End file.
